Bohemian Rhapsody
by bookwormwritercgs
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the movies to see Bohemian Rhapsody and talk about the past and about songs. No spoilers of the film. Drabble. (Rated T for some curses and mentions of sex. Nothing explicit though). Set in 2018, of course, so Blaine and Kurt are married.


— Come on Blaine! We're going to be late and the movie would have already started and we would have to wait and I would blame it all on you, of course, and you don't want that.

— I'm coming!

— And that's another reason we are going to be late… — whispers Kurt, while checking his hair and clothes on the mirror they have on their hall. He is looking perfect; no need to check, but Blaine is taking so long to get ready. Did they change their roles and he didn't get the memo?

— I'm here, I'm here. Sorry —Kurt turns around and suddenly he doesn't know if they should go to the movie or go upstairs again to "come again".

— Wow… You look so… It's amazing how you can still take my breath away.

— Shush you. As if you don't do the same to me —Blaine puts his arms around Kurt's neck and goes for a kiss.

— Well, you hide it perfectly —Kurt goes for another kiss but before he gets carried away, he stops. —Come on, I don't want to be late, even if part of me wants to say "fuck it".

— Only wants to say it? —Blaine smirks. To be honest, he loves that he still has the same power he had over Kurt back in high school. Of course, it has changed, as they have but it was great they still have chemistry and power to turn the other to jelly.

— Come on! Get out and close the door, I'm getting away from you.

When they are walking down the street to the cinema, Blaine starts remembering.

— Do you remember when I did Don't Stop Me Now in Glee?

— Well, yes, mister "Guys can be divas too". You sent me the video, and minutes after Tina sent me another one with "You need to watch this". That video was weirdly focused on your ass.

— The one I sent you?! —Blaine screams.

— No, the one Tina sent me.

— Oh, right — Blaine cringes.

— Do you still have that leather outfit? — Kurt side eyes Blaine and continues. — I bet you would be eaten alive if you went like that to a gay bar.

— I don't intend on that to happen, thank you very much.

— Anyway, we did some songs by Queen on glee. And Vocal Adrenaline did too. They did Another One Bites The Dust to try intimidate us and Bohemian Rhapsody on Regionals against us, only Rachel saw it so I don't know if they were any good.

— Why?

— We had already performed and Quinn was giving birth. All glee club except Rachel went to the hospital. She stayed in case we won. We didn't.

— Shame. Was that the year of the jouney medley?

— Yes, that year. That same year we did Somebody To Love on invitationals, next year they did Fat Bottomed Girls, Puck did really.

— They?

— It was the same valentine's you sang When I Get You Alone. I was at Dalton.

— Oh, right. One of many serenade disasters. — Kurt laughs at that and continues.

— My senior year we all did We Are The Champions for Mr. Shue.

— In which your part with Quinn was over the top. I don't know why you never sang more with her. Mr. Shue really never understood your talent.

— I guess. What more songs did you do on your senior year?

— As we said I did Don't Stop Me Now, we all did We Will Rock You with no proper instruments and I dreamt about singing You're My Best Friend.

— When you told me about that I had to be really careful of what I was going to say and after the call I was full on laughing for nearly fifteen minutes.

— Hey! — Blaine feigns offence and pouts.

— Honey, I love you, and I loved you then but you have to admit it was estrange and hilarious.

— Okay, I'll give you that. When I told everyone on glee that did the same, but to my face. And after that we all did it one day. It was weird, awkward and nothing like my dream at all—And Kurt is laughing again.

— Please, please, tell me there's a video of that. Please. It has to be.

He doesn't really know if there's a video and he doesn't want to know, but hearing Kurt laugh like that gives him live so he stays silent.

— We could have done more songs by Queen. Imagine doing I Want to Break Free —Blaine tries to change the subject and gets carried away. — Oh, no, imagine Who Wants To Live Forever on the auditorium?

— Or The Show Must Go On. Big spotlights and shadows... With lots of candles, don't you agree? —Kurt says in a joke-like tone and smirks.

— Oh god, please no more candles —Blaine pretends to shiver and the two laugh.

— Okay, okay. We are close to the cinema. Do you want popcorn?

After watching the movie, on the way home, the couple continues talking about possible performance, now with a fresher mind on some of Queen's biggest hits.

— Kuuuurt, now I want to do Radio Ga Ga in front of a supermegabig audience.

— You are young, babe. You still can. What I want is an Under Pressure duet.

— That's easier! We can do it some day at home!

— Yeah, but I feel there's a fight over who's going to take Freddy and who's going to take David.

— We can do both. And mix them up. We can do our own Under Pressure duet. And do lots of versions.

— That's why I love you and why I married you on the spot.

— And here I was thinking it was because of my dapper looks, my sweet understanding and my awesome love making.

—That two.

Kurt shrugs and goes for a kiss. Right there in the New York night. Nobody cares.

Blaine got an idea while kissing Kurt. It was so sudden and perfect he was more impatient about it than about doing Radio Ga Ga.

— Kurt — He says without letting go of the hug they are now sharing.

— Uhh. Serious Blaine. Okay.

— I promise, one day, when I get the opportunity, as soon as I get the opportunity, I'll sing Love Of My Live on a stage to you. People will sing along and it will be for you.

— Not if, when.

— When, because I want to do it and I will. I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.

— Using the full name. I love you, too. Don't make me cry right here on the street.

— Then kiss me again.

And Kurt does. For a few minutes in which neither of them cares about anything, just each other. The kiss is sweet and passionate at the same time. Long but short for them, even if it ends a bit light headed. They continue to walk back to their apartment arm in arm like many times before, and thinking about their future and their future songs.

What Blaine doesn't know is that his husband is already planning in his head. He is planning to do only for him Crazy Little Thing Called Love on their next anniversary. Kurt knows Blaine likes to do big gestures so he knew even before Blaine that he would say that about Love Of My Life. That's why Kurt chooses Crazy Little Thing Called Love. To do it for them only, a private performance, closed and special. Let everyone know they are each others love of their live, but let only them call it crazy.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I wrote this after watching the film. I got the idea at home and I was like "Meh, yeah, let's go with it". It's a bit dumb but it shows my love for Queen, my love for Klaine and Blaine and Kurt's love. Now that I think about it, it is not even close to the original idea I had. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
